cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Doug Walker
Doug Walker (1981- ) That Guy with the Glasses Nostalgia Critic Deaths in Web Series *''Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Saddest Moments'' (2008) [The Nostalgia Critic]: Shot dead by an unseen gunman, followed immediately by a happy scene from Bambi. (Played for comic effect.) *''Nostalgia Critic: Halloween `08 Special ''(2008) [The Nostalgia Critic]: Shot (off-screen) by the living care bare. (Played for comic effect.) *''Ask That Guy: Episode 5 ''(2009) [That Guy with Glasses/hobo]: Dies of a heart attack after seeing a screamer. For the remaining time of the video he is replaced with a hobo. (Played for comic effect.) *''Ask That guy: Episode 15'' (2009) [That Guy with Glasses]: Disappears as if to show he was never real to begin with. Not really a death. (Played for comic effect.) *''Nostalgia Critic: Sidekicks'' (2009) [The Nostalgia Critic/Mako]: "The Critic" is disintegrated by God after He hits him with a lightning bolt with "Mako" thanking Him. (A reference to the TMNT review he did when he made fun of Mako when he wasn't aware of his death from lung cancer back in 2006.) (Played for comic effect.) *''Nostalgia Critic: Alone in the Dark ''(2009) [The Nostalgia Critic/Chester A. Bum]: Making fun of the dark shooting scenes from Alone in the Dark, "Chester A. Bum" is shot to death by the movie characters. (Played for comic effect.) *''Atop the Fourth Wall: Doom #1 ''(2009) [The Nostalgia Critic]: In yet another Alone in the Dark parody, he is shot by Phelan Porteous. (Played for comic effect.) *''Nostalgia Critic: Cool as Ice'' (2009) [The Nostalgia Critic]: Dissolves into nothingness due to the "Whiteness" of the movie. (Played for comic effect.) *''Nostalgia Critic: Old vs. New-Ten Commandments vs. Prince of Egypt'' (2010) [The Nostalgia Critic]: Struck dead by God all you see is lightning zap him. (Played for comic effect.) *''Nostalgia Critic: The NEXT Nostalgia Critic F*ck ups'' (2010) [The Nostalgia Critic/Douchey Mcnitpick]: Shot (off-screen) by the Nostalgia Critic after the critic finds out where he is hiding. (Played for comic effect.) *''Nostalgia Critic: Lost in Space'' (2010) [The Nostalgia Critic/Dr. Smith]: The Nostalgia Critic is shot after giving his gun to Dr. Smith. (Played for comic effect.) *''Nostalgia Critic: Quest for Camelot'' (2010) [The Nostalgia Critic/Mickey Mouse]: "Mickey Mouse" is shot by "The Critic" after being driven into rage by the movie. (Played for comic effect.) *''Nostalgia Critic: Rover Dangerfield ''(2010) [The Nostalgia Critic/The Nostalgia Cat]: In an animated sequence, "The Nostalgia Cat" is shot in the chest after making a bad joke. (Played for comic effect.) *''Ask That Guy: Episode 48'' (2011) [That Guy with Glasses]: Shot in the chest and then attacked by an owl while counting how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop. (Played for comic effect.) *''Ask that Guy: Violates Ma-Ti'' (2011) [That Guy with Glasses]: Shot by Bhargav Dronamraju repeatedly. (Played for comic effect.) *''Nostalgia Critic: It'' (2011) [The Nostalgia Critic]: Wrists slit (off-screen) Imitating a scene from the movie. He is found by his brother (Rob Walker) in the bathroom. (Played for comic effect.) *''Nostalgia Critic: Revenge of the Commercials'' (2011) [The Nostalgia Critic/Singer of the "Zach: He's a Psychomaniac" song]: "The Singer" is blown up off-screen by Zach. The audio can be heard with footage of Zach. "The Singer" will come back to life at the end of the episode. "The Nostalgia Critic" is killed in an explosion when Zach blows up his house. (Played for comic effect.) *''Nostalgic Critic: James and the Giant Peach'' (2011) [The Nostalgia Critc/The Angry Fans]: The "The Angry Fans" shoot "The Critic" for not liking the movie. They aim his guns and he is shot when it cuts to black. (Played for comic effect.) *''Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Nostalgia Critic F*ck ups'' (2011) [The Nostalgia Critic/Douchey Mcnitpick]: The crazy fan "Douchey Mcnitpick" is shot to death (off-screen) by the Nostalgia Critic. (Played for comic effect.) *''Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Mind F*ck Moments'' (2011) [The Nostalgia Critic]: Can assumed to be mauled (off-screen) by the dog that appears as a gorilla. He appears to have survived for no known reason again. (Played for comic effect.) *''Nostalgia Critic: Child`s Play'' (2011) [The Nostalgia Critic]: Blown up (off-screen) after trying to hit a gorilla stuffed animal with a hammer. (Played for comic effect.) *''Nostalgia Critic: Commando'' (2011) [The Nostalgia Critic]: Blown up after his recorded message on the radio self destructs. He comes back though for the rest of the review. (Played for comic effect.) *''Nostalgia Critic: Doug's 1st Movie'' (2011) [The Nostalgia Critic]: Head explodes after hearing the Doug ''theme song play. '(Played for comic effect.)' *Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Disney Villains'' (2011) [The Nostalgia Critic]: Head explodes although he does survive the rest of the episode for no known reason. (Played for comic effect.) *''Nostalgia Critic: Moulin Rouge'' (2011) [The Nostalgia Critic]: Shot dead by Brent Black's angel. Doug lives long enough to type "The End" onto his laptop. (Played for comic effect) *''Ask that guy: Episode 52'' (2012) [That Guy with Glasses]: Blown up (off-screen) by time bomb. (Played for comic effect.) *''Nostalgia Critic: The Tommy Knockers'' (2012) [The Nostalgia Critic]: Blown up (off-screen) when the Television comes to life and sets a death trap. All you see is flames go across the screen and an explosion indicating death. He returns for the rest of the episode. (Played for comic effect.) *''Nostalgia Critic: Double Dragon'' (2012) [The Nostalgia Critic]: Shot in the forehead by an unseen shooter. (Played for comic effect.) *''Nostalgia Critic: Jaws 4: The Revenge'' (2012) [The Nostalgia Critic]: He dies twice but he actually survives the episode. First he reenacts Roy Scheider`s death and then he dies after acting nonchalant before being attacked by a shark. (Played for comic effect.) *''Nostalgia Critic: Patch Adams ''(2012) [The Nostalgia Critic/Bitch Spasms]: "Bitch Spasms" gets shot dead by "Nostalgia Critic", who survives the episode. (Played for comic effect) *''Nostalgia Critic: The Thief and the Cobbler'' (2012) [The Nostalgia Critic]: Blown up after he finds out there is a bomb in his phone. (Played for comic effect.) *''Nostalgia Critic: Care Bears II ''(2012) [The Nostalgia Critic]: Commits suicide by jumping off of a cliff (off-screen) all you hear is his scream fading. (Played for comic effect.) *''Nostalgia Critic: Jungle 2 Jungle'' (2012) [The Nostalgia Critic]: Stabbed in the back with a knife (off-screen) when the female owner of a pet he killed throws it at him. (Played for comic effect.) *''Nostalgia Critic: Ponyo'' (2012) [The Nostalgia Critic]: He dies twice The first one he is Blown up (off-screen) after Spike Spencer sticks a bomb in the front of Doug`s pants. The second time is that he is shot to death by Uncle Yo. He comes back for the rest of the review though and is beaten up by people at a convention. (Played for comic effect.) *''Nostalgia Critic: Scooby-Doo ''(2012) [The Nostalgia Critic/Old Critic/Young Critic]: The "Old Critic" and "Young Critic" are killed in explosions when "The Nostalgia Critic" gives them grenades to blow themselves up along with DVD copies of Scooby-Doo to try and take away the movie from the universe. "The Critic" then blows himself up with a grenade and a copy of the movie. He then returns back to Earth from Purgatory. (Played for comic effect.) *''Ask That guy: Final Episode'' (2014) [That Guy with Glasses]: Is so excited for the video to end he ends up bursting up into flames. (Played for comic effect.) *''Nostalgia Critic: The Wicker Man'' (2014) [The Nostalgia Critic]: Ran over by a truck. A reference to the trucks scenes in the movie. (Played for comic effect.) *'' Nostalgia Critic: The Black Cauldron'' Nostalgia Critic/Gurgi: Playing a dual role, "Gurgi" jumps into a cauldron full of boiling water (off-screen, we only see Doug, wearing a costume, run off to jump into a cauldron and Walter Banasiak shouting after him not to jump into the pot that the lobster is being boiled in, followed by a splash). (Played for comic effect.) *''Nostalgia Critic: Kim Possible (2019)'' [The Nostalgia Critic]: Head explodes after he lets the main characters of Totally Spies! into the room. (Played for comic effect). Film Deaths *''To Boldly Flee'' (2012) [The Nostalgia Critic]: vaporized after attempting to destroy the portal. (Played for comic effect.) Notable Connections *Brother of Rob Walker. *Son of Barney Walker and Sandra Walker. *Ex-Mr. Robin Poage. Walker, Doug Walker, Doug Walker, Doug Walker, Doug Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Walker, Doug Walker, Doug Walker, Doug Walker, Doug Walker, Doug Walker, Doug Walker, Doug Walker, Doug Walker, Doug Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Videos Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by slit wrists Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors of German descent Category:People of German descent Category:People of French descent Category:People of Italian descent Category:Actors of Italian descent Category:Death scenes by scalding